


La Ricerca Delle Meraviglie

by Julsinthesky



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Ashe - Freeform, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Multi, Music, Niall Horan - Freeform, Real Life, Romantic Soulmates, Social Anxiety, Soulmates, Swearing, Underage - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, billie eilish - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsinthesky/pseuds/Julsinthesky
Summary: La vita di Clarissa non è mai stata come la voleva lei ma non ha mai fatto niente per cambiarla. O meglio, ci ha provato ma non è mai riuscita ad andare oltre fino a quando un giorno, di sabato sera, tutto cambia e forse questa volta non rovinerà tutto.
Relationships: Asia/Alex, Clarissa/William
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, mi chiamo Juls, questa è la prima volta che scrivo una storia, di solito scrivo ma non mi sono mai messa a stare dietro a una trama concreta. Le critiche saranno ben accette se sarete gentili, rispettosi e soprattutto comprensivi. Spero vivamente che vi piaccia perchè ci tengo tanto a questa storia. Voglio chiarire che i fatti e i personaggi sono tutto frutto della mia immaginazione. Solo la parte dell'ansia sociale appartiene alla mia esperienza personale. I tags cambieranno ma vi avvertirò in tutti i modi possibili ovunque perchè non voglio disturbare la sensibilità di nessuno in alcun modo.  
> Vi lascio alla storia ciaoo

“Potremmo variare ogni tanto però. Siamo sempre qui ogni sabato, sto iniziando a esserne esausta.”  
  
Dico entrando nel pub che io, Asia e Alex frequentiamo da due anni ormai.  
  
“Ma cos’ha che non va è così accogliente e ormai siamo a nostro agio qui, non è come piace a te?”  
  
“Lo so Asia ma preferirei fare qualcos’altro invece di assistere alle vostre continue effusioni d’amore nel silenzio della mia solitudine.”  
  
Non ricevo risposta.  
  
Ci sediamo al solito tavolo e prendiamo il solito ordine, loro ordinano, visto che questa cosa che preme su di me da ormai troppo tempo non mi permette nemmeno di comunicare con un cameriere.  
  
Asia è la persona migliore che abbia mai incontrato fino a ora nei miei diciassette anni di vita e non la cambierei per nulla al mondo, Alex, che sta per Alessandro, è il suo ragazzo da come si può intuire, è un tipo tranquillo ma è comunque un tipo. Sono grata che non mi abbiano ancora abbandonata nonostante la mia pessima e non necessaria compagnia. Questo è il nostro posto e per quanto mi piaccia, non sopporto che non succeda mai nulla, almeno non per me. Mi muovo in cerchio per finire sempre a quel tavolo, da sola, chiedendomi quando la mia vita cambierà senza fare niente per effettivamente cambiarla.  
  
I doppi hamburger, la porzione di patatine e la coca-cola divisi da Asia e Alex arrivano insieme alla mia misera insalata perché mangiare in pubblico mi fa sentire come un verme e faccio il possibile per diminuire il tempo di esecuzione del mio pasto in questo posto.  
É una conversazione vuota a cui non partecipo attivamente la nostra, ma questa sera sento qualcosa di diverso nell’aria come se avesse un non so che di inusuale, un alcunché in più che prima mancava e che ora rende tutto migliore. Mi guardo intorno cercando di capire cosa sia senza ottenere una risposta.  
  
L’insolita sensazione però mi fa venire voglia di alzarmi coraggiosamente dal mio posto e raggiungere il bar per prendermi da bere, da sola.  
  
Una volta arrivata affronto il mio acerrimo nemico, lo sgabello, vinco io (per questa volta) e chiedo con cortesia e una voce flebile e tremante un estathe al limone, il mio preferito, quando avverto una presenza sullo sgabello vicino al mio, molto vicino. Cazzo. Questa non ci voleva. Dovevo restare al mio posto.  
  
“Dura essere il terzo incomodo eh?”


	2. Capitolo uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // bellyache, Billie Eilish //

Profonda, delicata, gentile, stanca e con un tocco di ironia è la sua voce che mi fa raggelare il sangue nelle vene.

Respira.

Alzo gli occhi dal tavolo ma nel momento in il mio sguardo incontra questa persona non posso fare altro che sorridere leggermente e annuire. Ha qualcosa di accogliente nei suoi modi ma sento ancora la voce mancarmi in gola per tentare una seconda interazione.

Chiede una birra in una maniera così tranquilla e cordiale, senza incepparsi nemmeno per un momento come se avesse fatto questo per tutta la sua vita, mi domando come ci si senta a essere così.

Sto cercando con tutta me stessa di non essere ostile ma tutto quello che riesco a fare è tenere lo sguardo fermo sul mio the lasciato intoccato; bere sarebbe troppo rischioso, potrebbe succedere di tutto e ora non posso permettermi un singolo errore.

Che merda la mia testa.

Va avanti in questo modo fino a quando non noto un particolare che mi fa alzare la testa dalla curiosità: il suo profumo.

Cazzo il suo profumo. Forte, fresco,deciso ma comunque dolce e vibrante e mi avvolge totalmente, non posso non inalarlo.

Adesso capisco che è la stessa aria che ho percepito prima. Non è mai stato qui. È nuovo. È diverso. Sarebbe stupido non rischiare per un cambiamento che tanto imploro.

Fatto sta che non devo fare niente, lui sbotta dicendo:  
“Non ho idea di perchè ho preso ‘sta birra se so benissimo che non mi piace”

Mi riesce impossibile non soffiare una risata guardandolo osservare deluso la sua birra.

“Ah bene, ti fa ridere questa cosa?”

Si rivolge a me sorridendo e sono sicura che potrei morire anche adesso; porta i gomiti sul bancone e si massaggia la testa con le mani portandole al collo.

“Non sei tu che ha scelto la birra, è la birra che ha scelto te.”

Le parole escono dalla mia bocca stentanti, esitanti, ma escono.

“Harry Potter?” mi dice e ride.

Confermo annuendo e lui si copre gli occhi.

“Come mai così stanco?” bene.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che io sia stanco?”

“Mi sbaglio?”

“No.”

“E allora è perchè lo vedo.”

“Cosa vedi?”

“Che sei stanco” cretina.

“Cosa, di quello che vedi, ti fa fa pensare che io sia stanco?”

“Hai ordinato senza pensare, ti mantieni il viso e strofini gli occhi continuamente, non hai nemmeno la forza di lamentarti di non star bevendo qualcosa che ti piace forse perchè in realtà non vuoi nemmeno bere ma solo evitare di affrontare qualcosa e questo ti rende esausto e frustrato.” RESPIRA!

Il lato destro della sua bocca si curva verso l’alto facendo risaltare una fossetta adorabile.

“Wow” dice “hai visto tutto questo guardandomi solo per due secondi? Ero sicuro fossi più interessata a guardare il tuo bicchiere pieno da quando sono arrivato.”

Brutto pezzo di merda. Mi congelo ma il suo mezzo sorriso si mantiene, non so cosa rispondere ma lui continua, le gambe e gli occhi tornano a puntare il bancone.

“Non voglio tornare a casa” dice con un tono basso che faccio fatica a sentire “Non voglio restare da solo.”

Queste ultime parole mi camminano lungo la spina dorsale solleticandomi e facendomi spalancare gli occhi.

“Clà” sento urlare, è Asia “ce ne dobbiamo andare!”

Da che non volevo entrare in questo posto, non voglio più andarmene; voglio sapere perchè resta da solo e perchè non vuole.  
Rompo bruscamente il mio stato di trance e affretto dicendo: “Scusa devo andare.”

Scendo dallo sgabello di corsa e non gli do nemmeno il tempo di alzare lo sguardo che già sono distante, lui mi urla: “Aspetta!” ma la musica è alta e io sono ormai troppo lontana per sentire.  
La folla ci separa e distanzia, tento di trovarlo con i miei occhi ancora una volta, fallendo.

Entro in macchina per tornare a casa, è gelida e silenziosa.

Sono stata una codarda ancora una volta, scappare così, chissà che avrà pensato…  
Perchè...perchè non vuole restare da solo?  
Non so nemmeno il suo nome. Che merda. Ho rovinato tutto.  
“ _Dura essere il terzo incomodo eh_?” che significa...deve avermi visto. Forse era un maniaco...uno stalker; meglio che sia andata così...criminali.

“Chi era?”

“Nessuno.”

“Ma perfavore.”

“Non lo so, Asia.”

“Che ha fatto?”

“Niente.”

“Qualcosa l’ha fatto sicuramente.”

Già, _sicuramente_.

Merda.

Voglio urlare.

Perchè perchè perchè perchè.

Fanculo.

“Siamo arrivati.”

Asia e Alex mi lasciano e tornano a casa , probabilmente dormiranno da Alex. Ma che me ne frega, cazzi loro.

Entro nel condominio, salgo le scale velocemente, non vogliamo che i demoni nascosti nelle fondamenta mi prendano l’anima, entro a casa.

Non è tanto tardi ma papà dorme, mamma è a guardare la tv con volume basso e c’è tranquillità.

Cerco di non farmi notare e non ci riesco.

“Tutto bene?”

“Sisi.” haha no.

Mi fiondo in bagno e liberata dei vestiti mi rendo conto che si gela; chiudo gli occhi sentendo il pavimento freddo sotto i miei piedi nudi che fa irradiare i brividi lungo tutto il mio corpo.

Siamo nel pieno di gennaio, potrebbe sembrare folle fare una cosa del genere però è l’unico modo per sentire qualcosa e far sbollire qualsiasi cosa questa condizione mi fa bruciare dentro.

Quindi entro in doccia assicurandomi che l’acqua scorra bollente. Sono un controsenso. Ovviamente la mia pelle ipersensibile risponde subito arrossandosi e abbasso un poco la temperatura. Tocco il muro con la fronte percependo ogni piccola goccia colpire le mie spalle e scorrere lungo la mia schiena.

Lascio andare tutta la tensione accumulata per colpa delle troppe interazioni sociali subite oggi ed è come liberarsi di un’armatura fatta di piombo, sono il mio unico nemico; vulnerabile e leggera sotto la forza aggressiva dell’acqua perchè solo in questo momento posso concedermi di esserlo.

Ora però basta, mi insapono e in fretta finisco la mia doccia, mi asciugo e mi infilo nel mio pigiama, rifugiandomi subito sotto le coperte.

Magari finisse qui.

Poi penso, penso e penso, a tutte le parole che non ho detto, a tutte le cose a cui ho rinunciato, tutti i rimpianti che colleziono contro la mia volontà e che aumentano giorno dopo giorno. Come se tutto fosse fuori dal mio controllo, o meglio, io voglio controllarlo ma è così difficile e non so da dove iniziare.

Dormi e basta.

Ma i problemi non vanno via così facilmente.

“ _Non voglio restare da solo_ ” neanche io.

Perchè non sono rimasta?

Credo di essermi anche già dimenticata i tratti del suo viso, ricordo solo il suo profumo e la sua frustrazione.

Rimpianti, rimpianti, rimpianti.  
Mi cadono sul petto come un macigno.

Avrò mai una seconda possibilità?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Bene ho provato a aggiungere una canzone per dare un qualcosa in più ma non so che continuerò cosi. Ovviamente fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se 1k parole sono troppe. Qualsiasi cosa ditemela sono felice di ascoltare!  
> Ciao, di nuovo <3


	3. Capitolo due

Apri gli occhi. Aprili. Bene, alzati.

"mmff"

Bene, ora dovrai correre.

Merda.

Mi alzo, mi fermo subito perché per un attimo il mio cervello si trova al buio, okay, vado in cucina e bevo il mio caffelatte con riluttanza, filo in bagno, lo specchio. No, non ho tempo per questo ora. Mi lavo, mi vesto, ma non sarà mai abbastanza, esco. No. Prima controllo che non ci sia nessuno fuori. Perfetto. Ora cerco di non perdere il pullman e almeno questa mi è andata bene. Salgo nel mezzo di trasporto e cerco di non farmi notare; conquisto il posto in fondo e ora devo solo aspettare.

Suona la campanella e la stanchezza già mi prende; sei ore al gelo eppure mi sento bruciare dentro.

"Clarissa, dimmi cos'è l'accelerazione."

No.

"È il rapporto tra la variazione di velocità e l'intervallo di tempo in cui essa avviene, prof."

"Bene"

Ma non abbastanza, come sempre.

Risuona per l'ultima volta la campanella, è finita e fuggo via.

"Si può sapere che ti prende?" Asia mi chiama mentre mi affretto all'uscita.

"Cosa deve prendermi Asia?"

"È da sabato che non mi parli."

"Cosa dovrei dire?"

"Non lo so, magari che ti ha detto quel tipo?"

"Non mi ha detto niente."

"Non mi sembra."

"Senti, non ci pensare."

"Quella che ci pensa qui sei solo tu."

"Ci vediamo domani."

"Ciao."

Sono esausta.

Con un po' di fortuna torno a casa e pranzo lasciata ancora una volta nell'unica compagnia dei miei pensieri.

Chi voglio prendere in giro, cerco su internet "amore a prima vista test" e faccio il primo che trovo, mi sento ridicola. Tanto le anime gemelle non esistono e neanche l'amore a prima vista; si sa come va a finire. In un universo parallelo però, forse, tutto ciò è possibile e allora io sarei solo nata nel posto sbagliato, nel mondo sbagliato oppure l'unico sbaglio qua in mezzo sono io. Chissà.

Passo il pomeriggio studiando perché la mia vita è poco interessante e quindi faccio l'unica cosa che mi viene meglio. Prima che me ne accorga è già sera, mangio di nuovo da sola e sono troppo distrutta per solo pensare di fare qualcos'altro.

Ebbene si, io sono Clarissa e questa è la mia noiosa vita. Non mi meraviglierei se decideste di abbandonare questa storia, se potessi, lo farei anche io.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scusate se ci ho messo un po' e se è poco ma ci sto lavorando, grazie per aver continuato a leggere


End file.
